warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
On the Thirteenth Day of Christmas
Story by wilesjeffery2152 Story Summary It's Christmas time once again at Warehouse 13, high time the gang gets a break from artifact hunting and go for some much needed holiday time. But the world of artifacts rings the sleigh bells of a possible artifact in New York City, a bank robber is creating a way to turn the whole bank into a chrismas themed gingerbread structure. Claudia finds a way to lighten up the warehouse for Christmas when she activates an artifact that rejuvenates buildings but the problem is it won't stop getting younger. Artifacts Mentioned Main Artifact: Dough of Kolobok - '''Found in a jar in Moscow by a friend of Jacob Kelman, never dries and always flexible. The artifact, when in touch with a building, can turn it into a gingerbread house and can turn people into gingerbread men if the person is wet. Reversing the process is by touching the gingerbread with the hair of a fox. Mentioned Artifacts: '''Original Iron Pillar of Dehi- The artifact reconnects lost ions in the structures molecular composition and rejuvenates the building, but keeps reconnecting and reverts it back to its original compounds. Used by Nick and Claudia to bring the Warehouse back to its original state. Clement Moore's Pen - Makes the user think that they are the real Santa Claus, allows them to alter their mass and fit down chimneys and small holes. Had turned Artie into santa when given accidently by Claudia who thought it only gave you christmas spirit. Krampus' Birch Tree Branches - A tangle of branches to swat at naughty children by Krampus, changes emotions as to being hit by it makes you bad and another reverts you back to normal. Phillip Astley's Circus Tent- Turned a rural town in Ohio into a big circus, mentioned artifact by Artie when talking about abnormal metamorphous artifacts. Charlemagne's Crown -''' A Christmas artifact, said that those who put on the crown controls people only on christmas day. 'Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes- '''An artifact mentioned by claudia to Nick. " ''The thing almost beat me to death!" -Claudia. '''Pere Fouettard's Whip- An artifact not to be messed with if you're a naughty boy or girl as said by Claudia. Salvation Army Bell-''' Imbued with the holidays and gift giving. It makes those who hear it in a mile radius to give their money to the ringer. 'Christmas Tree from Rockerfeller Center - '''In the Warehouse because it constantly keeps growing, requires an annual trimming because it increases growth during christmas or christmas eve. 'Original Tape of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" - 'A hypnotizing artifact that can confuse mass amounts of children. 'Ded Moroz's Staff - Owned by a russian Santa Claus, the artifact can make the activator very rich or very poor concerning what the activator did in life. Can cause extreme loneliness and depression if the artifact is judgmental. Previous Episode " Revelations " | Next Episode " New Beginnings "